


Scrappy

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bath Time, Blow Jobs, Canon verse, D/s, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Puppy! Alex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did someone ask for puppy Alex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wait.

That was his explicit order- to wait while Aaron finished writing his summary for their most recent case.

Wait.

It shouldn’t have been a hard one to obey, after all, he’d finished up his own work almost an hour earlier, and at the time he’d expected that Burr would soon follow. 

Except the other man seemed to be taking advantage of Alexander’s patience by being exceptionally thorough this time. Most likely gleeful for a chance to finally hear himself think without the scratching of Alexander’s quill, almost definitely enjoying the fact that Alex’s knees were digging into the uneven floorboards of his office, breeches and stockings providing little protection from the cracks.

Alex shifted. The floorboard creaked. 

Aaron didn’t even look up. “On all fours.”

Gritting his teeth, Alex did as he was told, using the change of position as a chance to spread his knees. It wouldn’t necessarily be any more comfortable than before, but at least, the sensation would be different. Unfortunately, it also meant that he couldn’t see Aaron, forced to simply listen.

Listen and wait.

Except there wasn’t anything to listen to, the room suspiciously quiet now. No sound of quills scratching or papers ruffling, no squeaking of Aaron’s chair. Which meant in all likelihood the man was done, was simply watching now. Well, if Aaron wanted to look, Alex would give him something to look at.

The floorboards remained respectfully quiet as he lowered himself to his elbows, spreading his knees even further and arching his back under the guise of remaining balanced. Experimentally he gave a wiggle of his hips, before going still again when nothing elicited the reaction he was hoping for from Burr.

“Oh no, you can continue.” Aaron’s voice was cool, and Alex stayed still for a moment before twisting his hips again.

There was the sound of movement but Alex resisted the urge to look up, to see, instead focusing on dancing with his hips. It’d have felt better with something between his legs, but he settled for the knowledge that it’d at least enticed Aaron into abandoning his desk.

“You know,” Alex allowed his head to be dragged back by the hair, moaning low in his throat as Burr forced eye contact before speaking, “I always wanted a dog.”

Oh. That was new.

A flush covered Alex’s cheeks and he whimpered, even as the hand in his hair relaxed its hold, moving to stroke instead where the color was rising. 

“Is that what you want, Alex?” The stress on his name was almost mocking and still, Alex leaned into the touch. “Wagging your tail like a pup? Wanting so badly to be a good boy for your master?”

Aaron had never called himself master before, they’d never been quite that unequal despite Alex’s preferences and still he couldn’t help himself. “Yes.”

There was a chill as Aaron stepped back completely and Alex thought about dropping his head and whining, but instead kept his neck in the same uncomfortable position- trying to do what Aaron wanted. To make the man come back and do... anything.

“I’ve never heard a dog speak before.” The man glanced behind himself for a moment before propping himself up on the desk. “If this is what you want Alex, you’re going to have to ask properly.”

Beg, Alex mentally corrected in his mind. Like a dog.

“Or,” there was a tapping sound as Aaron rapped his knuckles lightly against the wood where he’d perched. “I’m sure there’s something else I could find to... better occupy my time.”

The idea of begging like a dog was bad, the idea of being left wanting was worse. Hamilton forced himself to his knees, bringing his hands up in front of his chest the way he'd seen the strays in front of the butcher's shop do. Dark eyes were on him, judging him, as he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to hang out as he panted

"Speak up, Boy." 

A furrow formed in Alex's brow at the contradiction of being made to beg and then asked to speak, and then it hit him that no, Aaron wasn't asking him to use his words. The flush grew and still he nodded, pulling his tongue back in his mouth. His nails cut into his palm as he gathered himself, trying to figure out how to go forward. A deep inhalation later and his chest vibrated as a mangled 'woof' sound came out.

It was pathetic and yet he couldn't stop himself from doing it again, and again, eyes still trained upward on Burr.

His master was smiling. "I wonder what you'd do if I just let you stay like that. Went back to working. Maybe I'd be kind enough to let you move around freely as I did. Would you curl up at my feet? Would you keep on begging? Hoping I'd give in and give you what you want?"

Fuck. Alex let his tongue hang out his mouth again, even as he went back down on all fours. Aaron hadn't demanded he be still, and if he was upset well, Alex was more than willing to take his punishment. Anything was better than being taunted with the proposition of Burr ignoring him again. Once he'd managed to crawl to the desk, he sat back on his heels, trying to ignore the wetness on his chin.

Aaron chuckled. "I suppose you have been a good boy tonight. What does doggy want? Does doggy want a bone?"

Only if it was Aaron's. Alex's eyes flickered between the bulge in Burr's lap and the man's face before nodding, sagging with relief when Aaron lifted his hips enough to slide down his breeches and underthings. Alex would never comment on how peculiar Burr looked, still dressed in his shirtsleeves, bare only at the waist as his garments gathered around his knees- because what a glorious picture it was. That thick, dark cock finally out in the open for him to see.

"Well, Boy? I think you'd better give you present a kiss, don't you?"

Alex didn't need to be told twice, and he puckered his lips as he leaned in to do as he was told. He'd have done it too, if Burr hadn't of suddenly snatched his head back, and Alex moaned clearly distressed.

"I don't seem to remember that being how dogs give kisses. You want to be a good pup, don't you boy?"

Wanting to be a good boy was the only thing keeping him from snapping that last he checked dogs didn't give blow jobs. But Aaron seemed to be enjoying the game and who was Alex to deny him. Obediently he allowed his tongue to hang once more and was rewarded by the hand in his hair loosening enough to let him lean forward. Lean forward he did, straight past the prize that he'd been waiting for for hours, instead nuzzling at the base of Aaron's cock with his nose before placing open mouthed kisses along the heavy balls that hung there. 

At the intake of air above him, Alex ran his tongue, broad and flat along the length of his bone, only to huff hot breath across the tip as he waited patiently, mouth open and eyes locked with Burr's. A challenge that was rewarded by his hair being fisted once more as Aaron fed him first the tip and then made him take it, inch by inch until Alex's nose was pressed against his pubes for the second time that night. He shivered as he forced himself to stay relaxed, breathing in through his nose the best he could as Aaron pressed against his throat. 

To take what he was given, just like he always did. Because as much as Aaron seemed to be enjoying treating him like a dog, this was what he lived for. For the moments when he didn't have to make a choice, just accept what was happening. He whimpered as the man above him withdrew, except Burr was only shifting their positions, hips thrusting lazily at first as Alex readjusted before picking up speed.

Unable to keep up eye contact anymore, he allowed his eyes to close, enjoying the sound of Aaron's heavy breathing and the feel of his mouth being stretched and taken. It was the closest that Aaron ever came to losing control, hips pistoning, one hand gripping the desk to brace himself, the other keeping Alex's head still. 

A moment of stillness and Alex swallowed, trying to milk the cock currently spasming down his throat. When Aaron finally slipped free, Alex sat back on his heels and waited for further instruction.

Aaron collected himself enough to fix his breeches before looking down at Alex once more. "Did you enjoy your treat, boy?"

So they were still playing that game. Alex nodded, doing his best to give another 'woof' sound. Aaron rewarded him by leaning back against the desk, a single stockinged foot coming forward to rub against the outline of his cock through his breeches. 

Alex whined, thrusting his hips forward minutely in an attempt to gain more friction but Aaron only pulled away again.

"On your back," Burr ordered, "That's a good boy. Look at you, always so eager to follow my commands."

Aaron knelt down beside him on the floor, one hand scratching at Alex's stomach through his shirt sleeves. It wasn't what he wanted, not enough, not in the right place, and Alex bucked his hips to try and get Burr's attention where he so desperately needed it. It only resulted in Aaron shifting again so that now he was sitting on the floor and dragging Alex so that his head was in his lap once more- though this time only for innocent head scratches.

"You'll take what you're given and what I want to give you right now is this. Do you understand?"

It was entirely unfair, and completely in character for Burr. Alex had never bothered to ask, because really, talking wasn't their strong suit, but he did have the vague suspicion that the man had a thing for orgasm denial. Or at the very least, watching Alex squirm. Aaron's hands stilled on him completely as he waited for a response and Alex whined for a moment before yipping.

Yes, he'd take what he was given. 

He'd just really appreciate it if, oh. There was a hand palming him through his breeches, and logically Alex knew he should be concerned about dirtying them, especially considering how seldom Aaron let him stay over after everything was through, but it felt too good to complain. The grip tightened, and Alex rutted into it with abandon, even as the fabric rubbed against him in all the wrong ways, even knowing that he'd be sore and raw tomorrow.

The hand in his hair had managed to undo the ribbon that had been loosely hanging on and Alex couldn't hold himself back any longer when Aaron dangled it over his face, lightly tracing panting lips before tickling his adam's apple with its tip. The hand that had been helping him along wiped itself against his chest as Alex laid bonelessly, trying to collect his breathing.

"You know," after a long moment, Aaron finally spoke, eyes focused on the ribbon he'd been teasing Alex with, "With two of these we might even be able to give you ears next time."

Next time. Fuck. Apparently he'd accidentally stumbled into Aaron's new favorite kink.

He tried not to flinch when he was rolled onto the floor, Aaron standing to brush himself off and Alex didn't bother getting up. He'd see himself out when his ability to control his own limbs returned to him.

Except Burr wasn't leaving, hovering in the doorway as he looked at Alex's clothed form on the floor. "Dogs don't usually get to sleep on the bed, but I might let you curl up at my feet if you hurry up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron turns Hamilton into a puppy.  
> It's a strangely intimate process.

Eliza was upstate with the children and Alexander Hamilton had nowhere else to be.

How Aaron had figured this out, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, only nodding in response to the note that was handed to him, not trusting his voice. The messenger boy asked if he wants something relayed in return and Hamilton paused to scratch out a quick note before sending him away.

They hadn't played in weeks, not since the night that Aaron had asked him to spend the night, not since Alexander had said yes. He'd been given no reason to think Aaron had been joking about the 'at his feet' part of the sleeping arrangement and yet he'd still thought... Only to be chided when he tried to climb beneath the covers. So he'd slept as instructed, clothes still damp and clinging to his skin as he curled awkwardly at the foot of Aaron's bed, too tired to make his way back home. When he'd awoken before the first light of day, the fabric of his pants had dried to him in a most uncomfortable fashion and the shame of what he'd done had caused him to sneak out without rousing Aaron to say goodbye.

Which should have been the end of it, had seemed to be the end of it. They'd run into one another less than a handful of times since then and each time Aaron had appraised him and each time he had been found wanting. Each time Aaron had drank in his anxiety and shame, said nothing and yet communicated everything with a quirk of his eyebrow before disappearing into the crowd once more. Except... the last time.

Yesterday they'd run into one another at the court room and Alexander's veins had been thrumming with the energy that always consumed him during cases, his head too filled with the consequences of a verbal misstep to bother with shame when Aaron brushed against him.

Apparently the reward for being able to hold his gaze without looking away first was this. A note requesting Hamilton's presence, an excuse about some legal battle that Alex knows Aaron has handled, the offer for Alex to come over to discuss it over drinks. All things that a nosy neighbor could read without fear of either of them being outed. All things that Alex might have interpreted as just an offer for sex or even possible reconciliation, if not for the small post script at the bottom.

How Aaron expected him to explain away a dress code for a supposedly informal meeting, Alex was unsure. Hamilton jotted down the time and place on a small scrap of paper to remind himself for later before burning the original, watching the fire flick and curl around the edges. Thankfully there was no one in his office to question this behavior, and for the most part- messenger boys rarely knew how to read. And if not, the end would hopefully come off more as strange than anything else.

After all, who would be able to predict the exact reasons why Alexander had flushed at the request that he wear brown.

The rest of the day passed by at a snail's pace, Alexander biting back on the urge to recant his message the entire time. It would be easy to just not show up, or perhaps to find another messenger and have them deliver his cancellation, and yet, he couldn't actually fathom not showing up at Aaron's precisely when he was told to.

At five he made his excuses, heading home for a quick bath and then standing in front of the mirror as he got dressed. Shame and arousal both curled in his stomach as he stared back as his own image, everything brown except his stockings and shirt sleeves, both standing out for the crisp whiteness. Dark hair hung in loose curls, almost reaching his shoulders in length, and Alex pocketed the ribbons he owned before leaving, knowing deep down if he lingered any longer he would be unable to go on with the whole ordeal.

It all added up to him knocking on Aaron's door almost an hour before he was expected to be there, and the look of amusement on Aaron's face when the man opened the door made it clear that he took the time difference as eagerness rather than failing nerves.

Alex wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, perhaps Aaron to shove him to his knees immediately or to immediately start a verbal onslaught but neither of those things happened. Instead, he was led into the sitting room where he wondered if perhaps he'd failed some sort of test when he accepted the chair that was offered to him there. Aaron had disappeared into the kitchen before he could ask.

When the man returned it was with two glasses of wine, and Alex accepted one without hesitation, watching with curious eyes as Aaron disappeared into the kitchen once more. This time, when he appeared, it was with the bottle itself, which he sat up on the mantle before taking the seat across from Alex.

"It occurred to me," Aaron began, swirling the liquid in his own wine glass idly as he spoke, "after you left as you did last time, and your avoidance of me after-"

Alex interrupted him, "I wasn't avoiding you."

The condensation in Aaron's smile said it all and Alex shrank back into the seat. "Sure you weren't. Like I was saying, though, It did occur to me that I might have pushed you into something you didn't like."

Had Aaron really invited him over to apologize? Alexander sipped at the wine in his hand, unwilling to speak just yet.

Which seemed to be fine with Aaron, considering the man had yet to pause long enough for Alex to work in a response. "I know some of my tastes stray toward the unusual. You did, however, seem to enjoy most of it yourself. Especially if your willingness to change on my order means anything."

It was strange, this talking about it thing. They'd fallen into bed together years ago, drunk off wine and frustration over their last case and this was the first time that Aaron had felt the need to actually explain himself. Then again, this was the first time that something more than to 'take', 'wait', or ' be quiet' was being demanded of him. The first time that he'd been the one to leave Aaron in bed rather than the other way around.

"I suppose, " Aaron finally said when it became clear that Alex wasn't going to confirm just what his attire did or didn't mean, "I'm asking if I saw interest where there was none. And to confirm that if I did overstep, that it's a matter that we can attend in private. For friendship's sake. "

The language sounded so proper considering it was that Aaron was actually asking of him. "You want to know if I'm willing to be your dog and to know that I have no plans on blackmailing you with the information later if not."

Aaron's only response was an incline of his head.

Was that what Alex wanted? To be Burr's dog? He'd gotten a taste of what that meant before and still, there was no doubt in his mind that their previous encounter barely brushed the surface of Aaron's depravity. Aaron thrived off of control in the bedroom, just as he did in his life, but there was something different about the way the man had treated him once they'd begun. Did Alex want to continue to submit? Was he willing to accept both the praise and the degradation?

Alex chewed on his bottom lip. "Am I allowed to say no?"

Aaron's eyes closed for a moment, lips tightening before he spoke, "Of course. Though again, I do hope that I can trust you to keep things between us."

As if speaking out against Burr wasn't mutually ensured destruction. A point he might have raised if it hadn't seemed like Aaron had completely misunderstood him. "To specific acts. Am I allowed to say no?"

At Aaron's confused expression, Alex flushed, suddenly anxious about clarifying. "I have no interest in watering your plants, so to speak. Or doing anything that would risk my status with Eliza. I am, however, curious about seeing where this might go with you."

The grin that stretched Aaron's lips was purely predatory now that the man had heard what he'd wanted to hear. "Of course. We have two large options here though one of them is more of a 'no matter what'. To start with, we'll discuss a word. Should that word be used in the middle of play- no matter what we're doing, everything will stop so that we can talk about it. The question is whether you'd like to go over all the possible variations of what I might ask you tonight, or if you'd like to find them out as we go."

"If I turn myself over to your tender care tonight, what are your plans?" It seemed like a good in between, because he wasn't sure he was ready to hear about everything that Aaron might think of doing, but nor did he want to walk into this blind.

Aaron tipped his wine glass up, finishing up the last bit before setting it to the side. "Tonight? Tonight I want to see just how puppy-like I can make you. It's why I asked you to wear brown."

That didn't sound so bad. "And our word? To stop the proceedings?"

The hand that Aaron waved was nonchalant. "Usually, I would tell you to pick something that you'd never naturally say in the bedroom. However, if you're going to go through with this I hope you understand that most words will fall under that category."

Alex couldn't help but wonder if that included during more intimate acts; if Aaron would expect him to stick to whimpers, whines, or growls while being stretched open in the most obscene of ways. "Federalist."

"Acceptable." Aaron gave a sharp nod. "Now, you're going to follow me, on your hands and knees-" he stressed when Alex went to rise to his feet, and Alex slid to the floor instead, swallowing obediently as he wanted for Aaron to finish, "Good boy. As I was saying, you're going to follow me. I will allow you to sit on the stool to the armchair in my rooms so that I may move around you freely."

The floor under his knees was just as uncomfortable as he remembered and Alex took comfort in that small bit of familiarity as he made slow progress toward Aaron's personal rooms. He locked eyes with Aaron before rising up to sit on the stool, trying to ignore the slight shake in his limbs as he did so. A hand ran itself down his back, a strangely comforting gesture from a man who had denied him blankets before. Though perhaps petting didn't fall far from Aaron's preferences.

"You didn't by chance remember the comment I made about-" Aaron paused, humming appreciatively as he accepted the ribbons Alex offered. "This will do just fine."

Steady hands parted his hair down the middle, and Alex's chin touched his chest with only minor pressure. He gathered first the right half, and then the left, tying each with a dark ribbon on the corresponding side of Alex's head. It no doubt looked ridiculous, and Alex could feel that familiar tug of shame in his stomach, even as Aaron tilted his head back to examine his handy work.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions." Alex must have made a face because Aaron gave a half shrug. "Perhaps I should have asked them before, but we will make do. You will bark once for yes, twice for no. Do you understand me?"

It took him a moment to gather himself and then he 'woofed' once.

"Good boy. Eliza is out of town, correct?"

One woof.

"And you have no meetings that you must attend? After all, it will be Saturday."

No, no meetings.

"No work that you wouldn't be able to do here if I were to fetch it from your office?"

Nothing that he couldn't do at Aaron's.

"May I mark your face then?"

Alex furrowed his brow, not answering in either direction as he stared up at Aaron, hoping for an explanation.

Aaron looked amused. "Only temporary. It might take a day to wash off, though, so I want to be safe."

A temporary marking couldn't be too bad, Alex woofed.

This seemed to be the correct response because Aaron reached down to stroke his cheek lightly before moving toward his dresser. When he came back, it was with a small charcoal pot and brush.

"Close your eyes for me, boy." Aaron instructed and Alex obeyed.

A hand tipped his chin upward, and Alex followed it, even when all he received for his troubles was a nose full of powder. He exhaled forcefully, wrinkling his nose as Aaron smeared the powder with the tip of his thumb. He had half expected to be chided, but it seemed the man was more intent on dropping smaller dots along his cheekbones, drawing a dark line along his top lip when he was done. Alex kept his eyes closed, even as the brush came back, this time much closer as Aaron drew a circle about his left eye. He had to resist the urge to squirm as it was filled in and Alex couldn't help but sag in relief when Aaron finally stepped back.

"You may open your eyes now," Aaron told him after a moment.

So he did, slowly at first, eyes coming to focus and suddenly Alex was aware of the small hand held mirror that Aaron was holding in front of him. Obscene wasn't the word he was looking for though his knowledge of just why his face was done just so definitely made it feel that way. For the most part, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel, his hair pulled off to the sides and face sketched loosely in the image of a mutt.

Aaron seemed pleased with it, though, and that was all that mattered. "Not bad for a first try. I'll have to see if I can convince Angelica or a lady shop keep to share their secrets regarding the whitening powder some ladies wear. I think the contrast would be lovely."

Alex woofed, a quiet sound, and he wasn't sure how to make it a question but that was okay because Aaron seemed to understand. "We don't have to do this every time if that's what you're worried about. Too risky should something not come off clean."

Which only left one question- what next?

When Aaron made no motion to further direct him, Alex took it into his own hands, making careful eye contact as he slid to his hands and knees, crawling toward the middle of the room before stopping to look at Aaron again. The man was looking at him curiously, and it was only after another questioning 'woof' that Aaron moved, though he didn't come next to Alex as the man had originally expected. No, instead he'd crossed to his dresser again, this time pulling out what appeared to be two cravats. Aaron carried these with him, even as he knelt down in front of Alex, taking first one hand and then the other, wrapping them each individually in the fabric.

It wasn't perfect, but even Alex couldn't mistake the idea as he stared down at his makeshift paws. Pleased with his work again, Aaron scratched at the back of Alex's head again, just behind his actual ear.

"I always wanted a dog, and now I've got one." Alex had to bite back a laugh at the tone, Aaron coming off more child-like than depraved pervert for a moment.

Aaron considered him for a moment longer before nodding to himself, the man's face serious once more. "I'll call you Scrappy. Are you okay with that, boy?"

Alex woofed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I mean if I'm going to get a reputation I might as well do it well.
> 
> ....  
>  shoot me anons with sin requests if you have them. Sometimes it's nice to get a break from emotionally torturing the children in Non-stop.
> 
> and as always, all comments/kudos are appreciated- evenifshamemeansyoudothemonanon. Feedback is fantastic and it's what keeps me writing at the speed I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Hamilton had never felt more self-conscious than he did at that moment.

Last night the man had fucked him, fast and hard from behind as Alex bit down on a cravat to keep himself quiet, thankful that he didn't have to remember his place. Had made him beg for so long that drool had tracked patterns down his chest and all the way to the floor, before finally having him roll over onto his back and stroking him off. Alex had even slept on the floor last night, at the foot of Burr's bed on a pile of blankets.

But none of that had made him feel as humiliated as being made to kneel naked in Burr's bathroom while the man ignored him.

In a small act of kindness Aaron had put out a blanket for him to spread himself out on, which did make it a touch more comfortable than kneeling in their offices usually was, but only a touch. No matter how much cushion he'd been granted, being on his hands and knees for so long was going to cause an ache. Not that that was the most aggravating thing, no, that title went to the fact that he had to have been there for over an hour now, waiting as Burr took a bath in the wooden tub beside him.

The part of him ruled by his aching knees considered laying down. After all, he hadn't been told to stay in that position, just to stay on the towel and while dogs didn't sit cross-legged, he could probably get away with laying on his back. Burr did seem to enjoy him like that, after all.

A wet hand trailed itself along his spine, causing him to whine and arch his back. "Don't worry, boy. I'm almost done and then it's your turn."

Alex shivered. The hand continued it's journey and he parted his legs further as it moved to stroke the sensitive skin between his cheeks. Water never made the best lubricant, but it was better than the spit he was used to. There would be no complaints from him if a finger chose to breach, to press further inside of him. At least it would mean he was being paid attention to, that the waiting might come to an end soon.

How he hated waiting. 

But he wasn't entered, instead the hand continued further down and Alexander whined as a finger rubbed pointedly at the spot just above his balls. He'd never been aware of just how sensitive that area was, not before Aaron. Fucking in tents or in the woods during the war had never lent itself to exploration of the body. Not the way Aaron had on the nights he considered himself kind, where he'd laid Alexander out with the intention of making him come without ever touching his cock. 

Hamilton was so caught up in the memory of those nights, and the vague concern that if Aaron decided to do it again that he'd be unable to keep in character, that he didn't even notice when the man stopped touching him. What would happen if he started begging? Would Aaron back away? Would he be sent home hard? Punished? A sore ass wasn't exactly something he was unfamiliar with, but did one spank a dog? How was Aaron planning on dealing with misbehavior?

Alex allowed his tongue to fall out of his mouth as Aaron dragged his head backward by the hair suddenly.  When had the man gotten out of the tub? How long had Alex been kneeling there, so oblivious that the man was already dressed in a shirt? The grip on his hair loosened, but he kept his head in position as fingertips rubbed at his scalp, pleased with the fond expression on Aaron's face.

"You waited so well for your master, didn't you?" Aaron finally said as he moved to kneel on one knee by the tub. 

Alex woofed, leaning his head into the hand in his hair, trying not to whine when it removed itself after a moment.

"Patience, pet." Aaron chided. "Now it's time to get Scrappy cleaned up, isn't it?"

Trying to ignore the ache in his back, Alex pushed himself up and placed his hands on the edge of the tub. Only to pull back confused when Aaron tutted. "Down, boy. Doggies don't get in the tub- that's for people."

Tubs were for people, as were beds and chairs and tables. Not dogs like him. Alex lowered himself back in position, tilting his head curious as to what was to happen next. Aaron disappeared for a moment, and when he came back, it was with a strange piece of cloth. Perhaps an old shirt that had been cut or torn, it's shape was unfamiliar to Hamilton. Not that it mattered, his job wasn't to think right now, or to understand, just to stay.

To obey.

Like a Good Dog.

The fact that he'd gone along with it in the moment, that first night, hadn't been a cause for concern. Men had done stranger things when their dicks were doing the talking. But it probably said something that he'd agreed when Aaron offered it yesterday evening. That he'd not balked or made a point of setting limits beyond clarifying that he was allowed to say no. That he'd willingly slept on the floor for the other lawyer. That-

The thought fled as Aaron cupped his face. "A bit smudged, but otherwise still lovely.  Too bad it'll run when we wash your ears."

Alex would gladly sit still to have it redone if that was what Burr wanted, though he still wasn't sure how the man planned to wash his hair, much less the rest of him, without allowing him in the tub. That question answered itself when Aaron dipped the cloth he'd brought over into the tub and brought it to scrub along his back. It was rough, nothing like the cool slide of water that he typically associated with bathing, but it also felt...

Good.

To be the center of Aaron's attention, who had shifted so that one hand was on Alex's shoulder, keeping him steady as Aaron worked the fabric over him in tight circles. Occasionally it was dipped back in the tub, and it would come back dripping with water that would slide down his sides and onto the blanket. It tickled, and he couldn't help from wriggling, flushing as he remembered that it was similar behavior that got him in this position to begin with.

The makeshift rag worked across his ass now. "No, you stop that. If you don't stop moving you're going to make a mess of the floor."

As if that would make a dog stop, but Alex stilled himself as much as he could anyway. There would be time for mischief later. Aaron rewarded him with a press of lips against his spine, and it occurred to Alex that it was the first time the man had kissed him in any form since Alex had gotten down on his knees last night. 

"I know I told you down earlier, but do you think you could dunk your head in the tub for me?"

No. Dogs weren't supposed to be in the tub. Alex frowned at the contradicting orders before moving so that he could be on his knees next to the tub, hands on the rim as he looked down at the water below. Before he could adjust himself to dip though, there was a hand on the back of his head, pressing him down. Ignorant to the way the edge of the tub dug into his chest, uncaring that he hadn't given Alex any warning, that he'd gotten water in his eyes- though thankfully not in his mouth. 

When the pressure left his head he lifted up, spluttering indignantly,  jaw snapping shut as he forcefully reminded himself not to curse the man out. A desire that only increased when he realized that Burr was trying to suppress a smile. Perverted asshole. 

Instead Alex shook his head forcefully, sending water flying. Aaron looked a little less pleased at that, and Alex took a moment to appreciate the fact that being asked to act like a dog meant the man couldn't really be angry at him for behaving as such. The thought only spurred him forward, and he rubbed his face against the pristine white of Burr's shirt, uncaring that it meant smearing his makeup further.

 Oh.

Alex did his best to gulp, the angle that Burr had his head yanked back at making it difficult to breathe. "Bad Scrappy. Do I need to leash you to make you behave?"

It took him a moment to realize that Burr did indeed mean Leash, not lash, and he swallowed again at the strange look on the man's face as Burr's free hand came up to trail lightly around his throat. He really, really probably should have talked to Burr before getting in this deep. The only kind of choking he was into was the kind where there was a cock in his mouth- but the fingers remained gentle and eventually the ones in his hair eased their grip as well.

"That's a thought, isn't it?" Thank the president for Burr's short attention span. "I could get you a collar. A real collar."

A real collar would probably make this strange lapse of judgment a bit too real, but Hamilton found himself strangely unopposed to the idea in general. Perhaps one of the hair ribbons he'd brought could be tied about his neck? Something worth bringing up the next time he was allowed to speak. Whenever that would be.

Fingers tapped his throat and then Burr pulled back entirely, annoyance at Alex seemingly forgotten. "A thought for another time. Roll over, boy. Still need to wash your belly."

Alex flushed at that, but did as he was told. The blanket beneath him was wet now, whether from his back or from his shaking earlier, Alex wasn't sure, but he did his best to make himself comfortable as Aaron leaned over him to dip the rag in the water again. The man washing his chest somehow felt more intimate than his back, but he'd already been chided for squirming earlier and Burr still had that ridiculous look on his face.

The one that simultaneously made Alex feel five inches tall and like the most precious thing in Aaron's life.

He let out a small whine as the rag moved on to his stomach, just inches away from his half-hard cock and part of him was worried that he was being trained to associate being on his back like this with arousal. 

"You know," Burr began, stopping so that his hand was right there, close enough that if Alex moved at all he'd be touching his cock, "I might have been willing to help you with that, but then you had to go and make a mess of my shirt."

Even as he spoke, Aaron had wrapped his fingers around him, though not tight enough to provide any real satisfaction. Alex whined again and Burr shook his head, still moving his hand in teasing strokes. "I'm going to go change. I'll leave you in here to take care of any necessary business- and mind you that I mean necessary- and then you should get dressed as well before meeting me downstairs for breakfast."

A final tug and then not only was the hand gone, but Aaron was as well, standing up to brush himself off before disappearing into the hallway. At least Hamilton had an answer to one question. Disobedience might not end the scene but it did mean being left hard. And intentionally at that.

Of course, another question was left in its wake- was Aaron expecting Alex or Scrappy for breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please join me in my trashcan over here.   
> it's a great trashcan. super comfy. 
> 
> As always comments/kudos are appreciated. You can find me on tumblr over at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle  
> I've put my main work- non stop on hiatus so that I can work on doing some prompt fills this week!


	4. Chapter 4

Hamilton hovered at the edge of the door.  
  
It was ridiculous, really. He was a grown man. They'd practically been men when they'd met, and years had passed since then even. Yet here he was, acting as bashful as a young lad with his first crush, unsure of whether or not he was allowed to enter a ladies space. Not that Aaron was a lady to worry about propriety with.   
  
No, far from it.   
  
There was a creak of a floorboard as he shifted, and Aaron turned from where he was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, silent as his eyes tracked over Alex. He'd done as he was asked, changing back into the previous day's clothes, brown pants and waistcoat over his white shirt. Alex had managed to scrub the rest of the makeup off, though his face had been pink by the end of his efforts. Dark hair hung loose around his shoulders, though Aaron didn't seem to mind, his gaze instead paused at the dark ribbon tied about his throat. After a moment it seemed to dawn on him that Alex was waiting, and he turned back to gathering breakfast before speaking.   
  
"It's up to you. You can sit at the table and we can eat, or-" Aaron paused, whether for effect or to figure out his phrasing, Alex was unsure, "Or you can kneel by my chair and I'll feed you by hand."   
  
Leave it Aaron to leave the choice up to him. Alex rubbed at his face for a moment, trying to make a decision. They needed to talk, there had already been one too many close encounters for his comfort. But how would that conversation even go? 'How do you plan on punishing your dog should he misbehave? Does he get punished more if he disobeys orders or if he doesn't act like a dog should? Oh, and by the way, I feel like you should know that I'm not into being choked.' Or better yet 'Dogs don't typically enjoy being ignored. They do however enjoy being praised. Have you considered training your dog so that it knows what you want? Because if you keep yanking him around by the hair, he isn't going to have any left.' Was Hamilton even supposed to acknowledge that he was Scrappy? Or was he expected to talk about himself in third person? He could just picture it, stopping by Aaron's office after a long day at work 'Scrappy seemed a little needy last time I saw him. Have you considered taking him for a walk? Or sitting by the fire and petting him?'   
  
By the time Aaron placed everything on the table, Hamilton was kneeling.   
  
"Good boy," Aaron commented as he sat down, reaching over to pet Alex's head.   
  
Breakfast was an easier affair than he expected. There was no question of what he was supposed to do. He knelt by Aaron's feet as the man ate his own meal. Accepted the occasional scrap that was extended to him. Allowed Aaron to hold the glass for him to drink. It wasn't as intimate as when Laurens used to tease him, back when they were young. There was no sucking on fingers or chaste kisses. Alex couldn't decide whether or not he felt slighted by that fact.   
  
Aaron turned in his seat, taking Alex's head in both hands, scratching behind each ear. "I thought we might play today. But first, where'd you leave your ribbons, boy?"   
  
Alex tipped his head back toward the bedroom and Aaron nodded. "Off you go. Wait for me in there while I clean up."   
  
Wait.   
  
Fine, he could wait. Alex yipped once before crawling back to the room, trying not to think too much about the fact that he did so naturally. By the end of the weekend his knees were going to bruised if he continued crawling when it wasn't necessary.  Alex sat back on his heels once he made it to the room, unsure if he was supposed to go ahead and attempt the ears himself. Probably not. If he wanted to do it himself he should have done it before coming to breakfast.   
  
Aaron hadn't complained though. Didn't complain even as he came into the room, just grabbed the ribbons off of the dresser where Alex had left them , before kneeling down by Alex's side.   
  
"I need you to sit still for me, can you do that?"   
  
Nodding was for people, so Alex swallowed before woofing. Aaron rewarded him with a pat on the cheek before he set about his task. Much like the night before, he parted Alex's hair down the middle, massaging Alex's scalp gently as he went. It didn't take him long to tie first one side, and then the other off. There was no mirror offered to him, but dogs didn't care much about how they looked anyway, Alex figured.   
  
Aaron pushed himself to stand before snagging something from his drawer and referencing for Hamilton to follow him as he left the room.   
  
The living room was cool, and Alex waited as Aaron stoked the fire.  Sat back on his heels, hands resting on his thighs, watching Aaron move around the room, unsure what to think as the man pushed some of the furniture to the edges of the room.

Finally Aaron came back to stand in front of him, pulling a cravat from his pocket as he did so. Alex stayed still, eyes following the motion of Aaron’s hands as he knotted the thing in three places.

When he was through, Aaron dangled it in front of Alex’s face. “What do you think, Scrappy? Want to play fetch?”

Did Burr really expect him to chase after a piece of fabric? Was Alex actually considering doing it?

Apparently.

A small smile stretched across Burr’s face as Alex went back down on all fours and yipped. And really, the ridiculousness of the act was at least soothed by the rareness of outward displays of Aaron’s pleasure. Even if it did cement how messed up the man had to be.

And okay, maybe Alexander was a little messed up himself, because if he ignored the way his knees ached, it was almost kind of fun. Especially once he got the cravat in his mouth, and was able to wrestle Burr to keep it. If Burr had been expecting an obedient mutt, well, he’d asked the wrong man to play along.

Eventually he released the fabric, biting back a snicker when Burr almost stumbled backward in surprise. It would have served him right. The act got him a bop on the nose, an obvious reprimand without any bite behind it. If anything, Alex was pretty sure the man was happy he was so in character.

Another toss of the cravat and Alex scampered after it, wondered vaguely if there was anything they could do to make a tail. This time he surrendered the makeshift toy easily, and was rewarded with fingers in his mouth, dragging slowly over his tongue. Alex wrinkled his nose and growled, because no, Aaron had said it was play time- they were going to play.

Burr patted his cheek condescendingly before throwing the cravat again. They managed this back and forth a handful of times before a new problem presented itself to Alexander. He’d gone to lower his chest to the ground, ducking his head down to find where it’d landed beneath the edge of a chair, when his bladder made itself known.

Slowly he grabbed the edge of the toy with his teeth, pulling it back and carefully righting himself so that he was on his knees again. Aaron was on the other side of the room, but Alex really, really didn’t want to try and crawl there. Didn’t want to speak up either.

The solution of how to communicate his issue hit him a moment later, and awkwardly he lowered himself again, raising one leg in the air while making eye contact. Quietly pleading for Aaron to understand. The raised eyebrow wasn’t an answer, but after a moment, Aaron waved his hand permissively, a silent ‘go on’.

Of course, the relief Alex felt at that fled the moment he tried to stand and Burr said, “No.”

Alex stilled, unwilling to believe what Aaron was trying to imply.

“If you wanted to go like a man, you should have when I told you to- before breakfast.” Burr followed the statement by crossing his arms.

As if Hamilton had any way of knowing that Aaron had meant for him to go to the bathroom before breakfast. And hadn’t he said that was one of his limits? Had Aaron understood what he meant by not wanting to water his plants? Was Burr really going to try and push him on it if he did know?

The other man crossed the space between them, leaned down to take the cravat from where Alex still had it in his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he tossed it behind him, a clear challenge.

Fine. Once more. Hamilton could do that. Besides, if it got too bad, he’d just stand up. Burr might tell him to get down, but there was no way the man would actually stop him. No, this was a challenge, and he would meet him.

Slower than before he turned around, doing his best to crawl in a manner that kept the pressure off of his bladder. When he reached the toy, he leaned down, whining low in his throat as fetched it. Back up and he turned to see Burr waiting, watching with amusement clear on his features.

Asshole.

Depraved Asshole.

Burr would deserve it if the next time he went to take the toy away from Hamilton, he got bit. Except Alex wouldn’t, didn’t think his bladder could handle being backhanded or having his head yanked back which seemed to be Burr’s favorite way to get him back under control.

Hamilton tipped his chin up, glaring up at Burr when he finally reached him. Who took the toy, scratching at the scruff on his chin before tossing it again. Two more tosses were what it took for Hamilton reach his limit. Was forced to spread his knees to avoid pressure on his bladder as he picked the toy up, but even that wasn’t enough and he whined low in his throat, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep himself under control.

“Shh, it’s okay, Good Scrappy,” Burr murmured, stroking his back for a second as Hamilton steadied himself.

After a moment, he stepped back to give him space. “Hurry back when you’re through, Hamilton."

Exhaling slowly, Alexander pushed himself to his feet, trying and failing not to flush further when Burr had to reach out to keep him from wobbling. The small bit of kindness didn’t change the fact that the man was an utter asshole.


End file.
